1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child-resistant container closure system which provides easy opening by adults, even debilitated adults, but nevertheless requires manipulation which renders the closure resistant to opening by children. The present invention is composed of an easy-to-manufacture one-piece container and a closure for that container.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Child-resistant packaging is used to prevent inadvertent access by children to potentially dangerous materials such as medications, chemicals or poisons. Providing child-resistant packaging often adds cost and can result in the packaging being difficult for an adult user to open. This difficulty in opening child-resistant packaging is compounded when an adult attempting to open the package is debilitated or has reduced manual dexterity in one or more hands as a result of, e.g., arthritis. Elderly persons tend to rely on medication more than the average person, and also tend to have impaired manual strength and dexterity because of arthritis or age. Therefore, elderly persons can have a more difficult time opening child-resistant packaging.
Child-resistant packages exist in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,097 to Uhlig describes a closure with internal flanges engaging abutments on the container- Disengagement of the abutments and flanges is accomplished by pressing opposing finger indentations to flex the flanges out of engagement with the abutments, and thereafter rotating the closure. Flexing of the flanges in this device requires deformation of the circumference of the closure by the user""s fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,021, also to Uhlig, and U.S. Pat. No 3,941,268 to Owens et al. describe closures with internal tabs which engage abutments on the container. Again, disengagement of the tabs and abutments is accomplished by flexing opposing sides of the closure until the tabs and abutments disengage, and then rotating the closure. A similar concept is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,208 to Ostrowsky. These devices also require flexing of the closure circumference to disengage the locking feature.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,433 to Hamilton et al. describes a closure with pawls which engage push-tab extensions projecting from a sleeve mounted on the container. Disengagement is accomplished by pressing the opposing push-tabs and rotating the closure.
Each of the above prior art closures suffer from at. least the disadvantage that they are not easy to remove by debilitated adults, because they require significant force to flex the outer circumference of the closure portion to disengage the locking mechanisms between the closure and the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,002 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 330,677 also disclose child-resistant packages. These packages suffer from the disadvantage that the part of the package which must be manipulated to disengage the locking portion is on the container. As a result, the user must manipulate the container in one hand to disengage the locking feature, and must manipulate the closure in the other hand by rotating the closure to unscrew it from the container. Thus, manual dexterity in both hands is required to remove the closure, making the closure difficult to remove for those who may be more debilitated in one hand. These packages are also difficult to manufacture because they use a complicated two-piece container assembly as well as a one-piece closure assembly fitting on the container assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a child-resistant closure and container combination that prevents access to the contents of the container by children yet is relatively easy to remove by an adult, even by a debilitated adult having manual dexterity in only one hand. In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a child-resistant package which is easy and economical to manufacture and assemble.
The present invention is a combination of a closure and a container. The closure has a top wall, an annular skirt, and a closure thread located in the interior of the closure. At least one depressible moveable panel is molded into the annular skirt, and one locking tab is formed on each moveable panel. The moveable panels are spaced from the skirt by gaps, which make the moveable panels more easily radially deformable by the user""s fingers. Preferably two or more moveable panels and locking tabs are provided on the closure.
The container includes a receptacle portion for holding the contents. A threaded neck projects upwardly, from the receptacle portion. An annulus encircles the neck, and includes at least one stationary locking lug. The annulus may be formed by the top shoulder of the container. Preferably two stationary locking lugs are provided on the annulus. The stationary locking lugs engage the locking tabs on the closure such that the locking tabs prohibit rotation of the closure off of the container neck unless the movable panels are depressed.
The closure and the container may each be made of plastic, although the container may alternatively be made of glass. The closure thread which secures the closure to the container may be on an annular threader skirt which projects from the top wall of the closure. The annular threaded skirt and the annular skirt are substantially concentric.
The annular skirt may be serrated or have ribs for ease of gripping by the user. Advantageously there are two each of the moveable panels, the locking tabs, and the stationary locking lugs. The movable panels are advantageously each located 180 degrees apart on the circumference of the closure.
Typical products which may be held inside the child-resistant container of the present invention include, but are not limited to, liquid or solid medicines, pills, prescriptions, treatments, as well as soaps, detergents, pesticides, poisons, solvents, industrial chemicals and the like.
The closure and container combination according to the present invention is capable of manufacture with conventional equipment used in the manufacture of containers, both glass and plastic, without any substantially burdensome modifications to that equipment. Conventional plastic or glass molding techniques may be used to construct the package of the present invention without difficulty. The container may be manufactured, e.g., by standard bottle injection molding machines.
The closure and container combination of the present invention has numerous advantages. First, it can be easily manufactured as a one-piece bottle and one-piece closure. Second, there is no need to manipulate both the bottle and closure to open the package. The closure of the present invention is advantageously designed with movable panels, which allows the closure to be threaded onto the container using automatic threading machinery without additional equipment for manipulating the closure or the container. Finally, the package does not require significant flexing force to disengage the locking portions.